Él y Ella
by rapera01
Summary: Él y Ella. Dos polos opuestos, pero iguales entre sí. Nunca conocieron el cariño, sólo el odio y la indiferencia. Ellos eran personas frías y calculadoras. Hasta que se complementaron. Ellos no sabían qeu lo eran. Hasta ese día.


**Él y Ella.**

Ellos. Él Resignación y ella Esperanza. Ella Gryffindor y él Slytherin. Dos supuestos polos opuestos, pero no tanto como todos piensan. Son más similares de lo que creen. Ellos son Oscuridad, son Hielo. Ellos son cerebro y estudio. Ambos son insaciables del saber. Su mayor pasión era el conocimiento. Sus mentes eran brillantes.

Pero ellos no sabían sobre lo primordial: El Amor y el Odio.

Los dos eran los suficientemente puros para no conocer el odio del mundo por completo, pero probaron tanto de la oscuridad y la amargura con sólo 18 años que pueden acercarse un poco, pero hasta ahí. Sólo un poco del odio. Nadie conoce el odio completo.

Ninguno conocía el amor. Conocían las teorías de estas, pero nunca aplicaron la práctica. Eran personas con sus objetivos claros. Triunfar en la vida, y sus planes no se encontraba el amor.

Porque el amor estaba atado a la debilidad, ya sea por algo o por alguien. Y ellos no podían permitirse ser débiles. Ellos eran poderosos, precisos, perfectos, inquebrantables. Ellos tenían sus pequeñas debilidades: sus amigos. Estos eran su punto. Sabían que darían todo por ellos, pero aprendieron a vivir con ello. Pero esa debilidad, esa maldita debilidad podría incrementarse. Se podría incrementar si conocieran el amor. Eso no existía para ellos. Ellos pensaban fríamente. Calculaban todo fría y detalladamente antes de actuar. El amor no era predecible, nunca lo era. Pero sabían que cuando lo sintieran, lo sabrían. Porque ellos conocían el odio. Y nadie conoce el amor sin haber conocido el odio.

El odio era profundo, predecible. Era uno de los sentimientos más oscuros del ser humano. Porque todos tenemos un lado oscuro en nuestro cuerpo. Todos somos un equilibrio profundo de los sentimientos más complejos de la oscuridad y la luz. El amor no existe para aquellos que tienen odio en su interior. Pero el amor nos mantiene cuerdos, al igual que el odio. Porque son un equilibrio.

Pero siempre es probable que uno de ellos gane la batalla interior. Todos dicen que el amor predomina, pero ellos son de los que creen firmemente de que el odio predomina en el mundo. Ellos lo sabían: Ellos estaban en una constante lucha de su yin y yang interior. Ellos no eran blanco y negro. Ellos eran negro y gris, porque su lado más inocente y puro fue cayendo lentamente. Él vio como su padre asesinaba a su madre. Ella fue violada por una pandilla. Ellos estaban corrompidos por dentro. Lo último de su inocencia fue corrompida en la guerra. Todo por una persona que la batalla la había ganado el odio. Esa persona sentía un odio por el mundo. Y el mundo se defendió. Allí ganó el amor, pero el odio también mueve montañas. Es más poderosa que él amor. Es más accesible. El odio es prácticamente irreversible. Y no está atado a las debilidades. Ellos tuvieron su experiencia con el odio, pero vieron que el amor existe. Y tenían la secreta esperanza de conocerlo. Pero no sucedió.

Él se resignó a no conocer el amor. Se resignó a vivir una vida fría y distante.

Ella se resistía. Ella quería conocerlo. ¿Pero que pueden esperar? Ella es sólo una niña de 18 años con un sueño de vida secreto.

Él sabía que estaba condenado. Se casaría sin amor. Lo haría por dinero, linaje y conveniencia. Tendría un hijo sin amor. Pero su hijo recibiría cariño. Él se lo daría. No cometería el mismo error que su padre.

Ella quería conocerlo. Quería tener su experiencia en el amor y el cariño. Quería saber si era capaz de amar. No quería sólo el odio en su vida. No quería ser una máquina fría y sin sentimientos. No quería terminar atándose a su mejor amigo para arañar la expectación del cariño. Ella sabía que si lo hacía, sería una vida vacía. Porque ella no lo querría. Nunca. Y menos de esa forma.

Ellos eran de piedra. Pero juntos eran un todo. Eran complementos de su propio equilibrio. Y nunca lo supieron. Hasta ese día. Hasta el día que se cruzaron y se conectaron.

Y todo por un trabajo. Ambos volvieron a tener una pizca de esperanza en la luz, en el cariño.

El trabajo les vino bien a ambos. Se cansaban de hacer todo el trabajo ellos solos. Él dio el primer paso. Ella lo aceptó. Trabajaron todas las tardes en ese proyecto del colegio. Y les quedó perfecto. Ella quiso trabajar siempre con él, porque se conectaban, se entendían. Era un alivio encontrar una mente tan brillante y perspicaz como la suya. Él accedió.

Y empezaron a hacer casi todo juntos. Compartían trabajos, tareas, clases y algún que otro paseo por los jardines. Así empezaron a tratarse. Nunca habían traspasado las líneas de cortesía, pero rompieron las barreras. Ella fue la primera, llamando por su nombre una tarde luego de un paseo. Fue el mejor día de él. Sentía una satisfacción interior superior a la que sentía cuando lo felicitaban por un trabajo o un hechizo bien realizado. Pero no sabía por qué lo sentía. Y se lo reprochó. Quiso alejarse por las buenas, pero no pudo hacerlo. Ella era una droga, SU droga, y se había vuelto adicto. Pero también era su único punto débil, pero el más fuerte a la vez. Sólo ella podía darle tanta fuerza. Era su Talón de Aquiles, como ella había dicho al leer Troya. Él se resignó y lo aceptó. No podía luchar con lo invencible. Tampoco quería hacerlo.

Ella estaba sorprendida. Vio como su compañero iba cambiando a medida que ella se acercaba a él. Pero él no era el único. Ella cambiaba todos los días, pero sólo por y para él. Con él, ella era menos fría y más subjetiva. Se permitía bajar la guardia con él. Se sentía a salvo. Y se hicieron inseparables, dependientes, pero independientes a la vez. Él estaba con ella, siempre. Y ella lo consolaba cuando alguien lo lastimaba. Él aparentaba ser fuerte, pero era muy débil por dentro. Era quebradizo, pero nadie lo sabía. Sólo ella. Pero ella sabía que él era una persona fuerte también. Era fuerte y débil. Él era único.

Él permitió que ella entrara más en él. Tenía todo su ser en sus manos. Confiaba ciegamente en ella. La única persona que lo había logrado.

Empezó a quererla. O eso pensaba, porque no sabía cómo era el sentimiento. No había querido a nadie, ni tampoco había sido querido. Pero en él nació el sentimiento de protegerla contra el mundo. Contra todo. Quería protegerla contra sus amigos, que siempre la dejaban con una mirada triste luego de cada encuentro. Tenía que reprimir sus instintos asesinos. Nos soportaba verla triste. Lo tocaba a él en lo más hondo. Porque nadie podía hacerle daño. No a ella.

Ella percibió el cambio de su amigo. Vio como la miraba distinto. Y le gustaba. La hacía sentir especial. Y se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento que había nacido recientemente en su pecho. Presentía que lo quería pero no lo sabía.

Ninguno sabía querer. Nunca lo habían hecho de primera mano. Tenían miedo, sí, pero nunca se echaban atrás. Ninguna serpiente o león se echaba atrás. Menos ellos. Nunca.

Ambos sentían algo por el otro. Y el otro lo sabía. Esta vez ninguno dio el siguiente paso. Ninguno sabía cómo hacerlo. Lo dejaron en manos del destino… El destino, esa cruel compañía que es una perra en toda regla. Nunca te apoya, siempre te deja tirado en tu peor momento, haciendo lo que él quiere. E hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer con ellos: Mirar a otro lado y dejarlos a su suerte.

¿Cómo lo demostró? Así:

Ella estaba en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado. Él, con la persona menos predecible del mundo. Él no sabía que esa persona la odiaba a ella. No concebía que alguien la odiara. Esa persona la odiaba por haberle robado a "su" hombre. Así estaba en su cabeza. Y quiso marcar territorio. Así los encontró ella.

Los vio besándose con pasión.

Traición. Sólo eso.

Y se fue por donde vino. Le había hecho daño. ¡Mierda! Sí que lo hizo. Así supo, de la peor forma, que lo quería. Supo que había empezado a querer al hombre que ahora estaba besando a otra. Y se cerró.

Él salió del salón hecho una furia. No quería que esa persona se le volviera a acercar. Nunca la soportó. Era irritante.

Ella empezó a alejarse sutilmente, estando distante. Él no entendía que la razón, pero le dolía. Mucho. Y también comenzó a alejarse. A ambos le dolía, pero el orgullo era más fuerte.

Así volvieron a sus orígenes.

Volvieron a ser esas personas con sentimientos oscuros, que sólo creían en el odio, y que el amor te destruía. Eso habían aprendido. Deseaban no haber querido nunca, pero su subconsciente los traicionaba deseando que todo volviera a ser como antes. Ahora, eran muertos en vida. Seguían siendo brillantes, audaces, pero sobre todo fríos. Seguían trabajando juntos, porque no soportaban que otros los utilizaran. Esas eran sus mejores horas. Juntos nuevamente. Pero no era suficiente. Porque eran fríos, y eso les hería. No soportaban estar tan cerca sin tocarse o hablarse.

Así pasaron los meses, sin nada lindo o motivador en su día.

Hasta el día que todo volvió a cambiar. Hasta el día que él no soportó más y colapsó. No podía ver lo que sus ojos le mostraban, no podía verla a ella en otros brazos. Y menos en los de esa asquerosa cosa que no merecía llamarse persona. Se volvió loco. Completamente. Así la arrancó de los brazos del otro, con un rugido de posesividad. Ella era suya. Solamente suya. Y nadie se lo negaba o se atrevía a contradecirlo. Era capaz de matar para afirmar su punto.

-Aléjate- El rugido salió venenoso y potente de su garganta. Amenazante.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Espetó Weasley.

-Alejándote de ella.- Respondió mientras se adueñaba de la cintura de SU mujer. Sólo suya.

-Soltala y dejala, ella no es nada para vos.-

Y eso es lo que colapsó su paciencia.

-¿Qué ella no es nada para mí?- Susurró amenazante- Ella lo es todo, maldita comadreja. Completa y absolutamente todo. Por eso me levanto todos los días, para verla, para ver su hermosura y perfección. Para estar con ella y acompañarla, o para estar entre las sombras si quiere estar sola. Sólo por ella. Y es por ella que la alejo de vos. No quiero que una cosa caminante como vos termine con criatura tan perfecta como ella. ¡Ella! Es la persona más especial que conocí en toda mi vida y no sólo especial, sino es P-E-R-F-E-C-T-A. Ella no se merece nadie de aquí. ¡Nadie! Ninguno le llega a los talones. Nadie merece saber siquiera qué casa va ganando de ella, porque ninguno merece siquiera 5 minutos de su completa atención. Ella merece que la traten como la reina que es. Ella merece alguien que la conozca. Dime, Weasley… ¿Conoces verdaderamente a Hermione Granger?- Pregunté.

Silencio. El más absoluto silencio. Sepulcral.

-¡Contesta!- Rugí, apretándola más contra mi cuerpo.

-¡Por supuesto que la conozco!- Gritó encolerizado, aunque con duda en sus ojos.- La conozco como la palma de mi mano.

-Decime 10 cosas no tan personales que sepas de ella. No merece ni siquiera el silencio saber de ella.- Espetó Theodore Nott con frialdad.

- Su nombre completo es Hermione Jay Granger, es una persona generosa y bondadosa. Es dulce y cariñosa, es hija de padres muggles, y ellos la aman. Es totalmente pura. Le gustan los apodos para su complicado nombre…- Lo cortó antes de que siguiera diciendo cualquier cosa y se pusiera aún más en ridículo.

-No, Weasley, no sigas, por Merlín, que ni siquiera sabes su segundo nombre.- Su nombre no era Jay, era Jane, y definitivamente, no era generosa y bondadosa. Tenía toda un alma Slytherin en un cuerpo de leona. Lo de dulce y cariñosa, estaba totalmente de más. Al igual que él, ella odiaba profundamente lo empalagoso y rosita, y la primera muestra de afecto fu un paso dado por él, al abrazarla, una tarde en sus paseos por los jardines. Sus padres no la quieren, o mejor dicho, su madre no la quiere. Su padre murió en un asalto. No le gustan los apodos, porque su nombre es lo único que le queda de su padre. Por eso nunca le daba apodos ridículos como la estúpida comadreja hacía, su apodo era "princesa" Ella era su princesa. Y ella no era pura. Fue violada a los 10 años, por la pandilla que él se juró matar. Por robarle la inocencia y virginidad a una niña de sólo 10 años. Con el simple hecho de haberla corrompido se merecían la furia de Theodore Nott. Su parte pura se fue en ese tiempo, dejando a una persona fría y oscura. Pero era perfecta para él y a sus ojos no concebía a criatura más especial que ella. Porque ella oscuridad, y él también. Y ella lo protege de la luz, y él a ella. Por eso bajan las defensas estando con el otro, porque saben que lo protegerán con su vida si es necesario, inquebrantable en su puesto de guardián de la oscuridad. Y no había vuelta atrás en ese proceso, porque habían entregado su confianza a otro. Un punto irreversible.

-¿Cómo lo sabes si no la conoces?

-Te lo puedo asegurar, Weasley, la conozco más de lo que crees.-

-¡Soltala!-

La miró, por primera vez en la escena. Ella tenía sus ojos castaños en él, no con dolor, como el último tiempo, sino con una pizca de felicidad. No quería verla, al menos no ahora. La soltó y se giro, yéndose por donde había venido.

Pero ella lo seguía, dispuesta y totalmente decidida a hablar. No importaba lo que hiciera, pero hablarían. No lo volvería a perder, no otra vez por su estupidez.

Él se paró en una esquina, junto a una ventana, levantando la cabeza para ver el inusual cielo celeste, pero los brazos de ella tiraron de su cuello en un abrazo. Pero lo importante es que era ella. Con él. Y volvieron a ser Él y Ella, sin importancia, mientras él la tomaba por la cintura y escondía su cabeza en su cuello, y ella posaba la suya en el trabajado pecho de él. Él y Ella como antes, sin preocupaciones por un momento, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero ambos sabían que había pasado de todo. Ahora ella nunca podría volver a alejarse, no estaba dispuesta a eso. Ahora él no podría continuar sin ella. Antes se suicidaba.

-Te extrañe, Theo.- Susurró. Sin llorar. Nunca lo había hecho. Eso era para débiles.

-Yo a vos, princesa.- Contestó, con los ojos cerrados, aunque secos. Nunca lloraba, y no pensaba empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Y se quedaron en silencio, abrazados. Las palabras estaban de más. No querían hablar, al menos, no ahora. Y el día paso, dando lugar a la noche. Pero no se separaron, como en los viejos tiempos.

Y lo inevitable llegó.

Él comenzó el tema. Y ella se puso a la defensiva. Y comenzaron a discutir. Ella no quería darle la importancia que el tema requería y él sólo quería entender.

-¡No importa el por qué!- Se negaba completamente a hablar.- ¡Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos!-

-¡Me importa, Hermione!- Aulló él, desesperado.

-¡¿Por qué?!-

-¡Porque te quiero!-

Silencio. Él no creía que eso había salido de su boca, pero no se arrepentía. Él no era alguien de querer. Y ella estaba sumamente sorprendida, por la sinceridad que tenían. No eran vacías, como las de muchas personas, eran sencillas, pero totalmente verdaderas.

-Te quiero- Reafirmó, con más convicción.- No se desde cuándo ni me importa, pero ambos sabemos que es verdad, como sabemos que no lo hubiera dicho por casualidad, si no lo sintiera. Me conoces, al igual que yo a vos. Ambos somos oscuridad, y es difícil que alguno quiera a otro. Porque nuestra luz se fue y el querer estaba con ella. Pero te quiero, aunque no sepa quererte. Nunca quise a nadie, ni nadie me quiso a mí. No sé cómo pude decírtelo, pero te aseguro que es el "te quiero" más sincero que vas a escuchar nunca.- Quería soltarse para irse, pero ella cambió de planes por él. Bajó su barbilla con sus dedos para que mirara sus ojos. El castaño de ella y el verde de él se fundieron. Ella contenía lágrimas que nunca soltaría. Lo sabía, porque la conocía. Y por eso sonrió.

-Se que somos oscuridad, y que el mal cubre más de la mitad de nuestro cuerpo, Theo, y que ninguno es inocente, también lo sé. Vos conoces mi historia, yo la tuya. Sé que ninguno es puro, y que ninguno cree en el amor y el cariño. Yo no sé que es querer, pero conozco suficiente el odio para saber que te quiero. Yo soy la persona que te quiere, ahora lo sabes.-

Ella lo soltó y se dio vuelta. Pero se volvió. Lo volvió a agarrar por el cuello y bajó su cabeza a su nivel. Y lo beso. Un beso inolvidable para ambos. No había grandes muestras de amor, pero había esperanza de crecer con los "te quiero" dichos. Se besaron, con sus lenguas en una batalla campal, donde sabían que no habría ganador. Él la agarraba por la cintura y la mantenía pegada a él, suspendida en el aire. Su diferencia de altura era la culpable de esto. Pero a él no le importaba. Se fueron separando, sin ningún apuro. Ambos tenían sus ojos cerrados, por primera vez en sus vidas besaban con ojos cerrados. Él fue el primero en abrirlos suavemente. Ella se negaba a abrirlos. Y así liberó la causa de su separación.

-Quiero saber qué pasó con Parkinson, por qué se basaban.-

Él sonrió. Su leona estaba celosa, pero sabía que nunca lo admitiría. Jamás, ni aunque la torturaran.

-Sólo me besó.- Simple- A la fuerza.- Ella se tensó en sus brazos, y trataba de alejarse. Él la sujetó con más fuerza, negándose a soltarla.

-¿Y luego?-

-Me fui.- No servía andar con vueltas. Él nunca daba vueltas. Ella suspiró y besó su mejilla, ahora pudiéndose alejar. Libre, le susurró un "te quiero" y se fue a su sala común, dejándolo con los ojos cerrados y en paz. -"A esto deben llamar felicidad."-Pensó.

Pasaron los días y ellos volvieron a ser lo que eran. Pasaban todos los días juntos, incapaces de alejarse nuevamente. Y comenzaron una relación. Pero no "novio- novia". Lo suyo era más profundo. Ellos eran sus complementos. Él era su hombre. Ella su mujer. Y nada podía cambiar eso. Sólo se necesitaban a ellos mismos, y todo estaría bien. Y el tiempo siguió pasando. Y terminaron su educación mágica. Ahora eran graduados del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Les aterraba. A todos les aterraba dar el siguiente paso en sus vidas, pero no tenían nada más en ese castillo. Sólo recuerdos. Pero tenían que seguir su camino. No podían volver atrás.

-El tiempo pasó, dejándonos a todos estupefactos por su rapidez, pero es nuestra hora de avanzar de seguir adelante con todo lo que aprendimos acá. Y no solo hablo de los conocimientos técnicos, sino TODO.-Theodore Nott y Hermione Granger estaban abrazados detrás del estrado, donde daban su discurso de despedida.

-Todos sabemos lo que pasó y no queremos que la historia vuelva a repetirse. Aprendimos que todos somos iguales, somos de carne y huesos, tenemos sangre roja, no diferenciada por ser impuros, mestizos o puros. Nadie es mejor que nadie. Ni siquiera vos, Malfoy- El rubio platinado sonrió, viendo como la mujer de su mejor amigo bromeaba a su costa. Había aprendido a respetarla, y se sentía orgulloso de eso.- Todos dejamos parte de nuestra vida acá. Y no todos son gratos, pero esos nos definen. No nos arrepentiremos nunca de haber pasado por Hogwarts, señores. Ahora, luego de 7 años, podemos decirnos Graduados del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Y la graduación también pasó, como el tiempo escurridizo, rápidamente y sin remordimientos.

Y con el tiempo, vino su noche también. Juntos superaron los traumas de ella, dejándolos enterrados y bajo llave en lo más oscuro de su memoria. Ninguno se arrepintió. Ambos sabían que ya no había vuelta atrás en su relación.

Él dio el próximo paso. Él la llevó consigo a vivir en el castillo Nott. Ahora eran felices, viviendo juntos, con sólo 18 años en la tierra. Eran jóvenes, pero en su caso, no era signo de inexperiencia.

Ella le dio la mejor noticia. Pero era la más aterradora a la vez. Iban a ser padres. Él tenía miedo, no quería ser un padre como lo fue el suyo. Ella no sabía cómo ser madre. No tuvo un buen ejemplo. No se preocupó cuando la violaron, demasiado ocupada en olvidar a su difunto padre con otro hombre. Ella no se preocupó cuando no volvió a casa esa noche. Nunca la quiso como para preocuparse por ella. No quería que pasara lo mismo con su hijo. Pero lo superaron, como siempre. Juntos.

Él le pidió su mano en matrimonio. Ella aceptó feliz. Porque lo amaba. Había dejado atrás la fase de los "te quiero". Ahora se amaban. Y ahora nada los podía parar.

Se casaron, pero no todos estaban felices. Weasley y Parkinson eran un ejemplo.

Intentaron sabotearlos, muchas veces. Pero no pudieron contra ellos. Eran indestructibles. Nada ni nadie podía con ellos juntos.

El destino jugó sus cartas en ese momento. Se cobró las vidas de Weasley y Parkinson, al fin dándoles una mano a ellos. Ellos no le dieron importancia. Porque no les importaba. Nada los conmovía lo suficiente como para que les importe. Porque ellos eran hielo. Ni el amor cambiaba eso. Ellos triunfaron en su vida, siendo fríos y distantes por fuera. Pero con el mundo, no con su familia. Su nueva familia. Con los gemelos Nethan y Sophie Nott-Granger. Ellos eran la muestra del amor en esa pareja, en esa familia. Ellos eran la familia con los mejores padres, los que estuvieron siempre, siendo un maestro o un amigo. Les dieron los puntos de vista a sus hijos. Los puntos del Hielo y el Fuego.

Ahora los gemelos sabían dónde poner la frialdad y dónde la calidez.

Y así se conocía la familia Nott-Granger. Por ser los más fríos y los más cálidos a la vez. Ellos eran únicos. Eran la familia de hielo, peor con fuego en el corazón.

Pero sobre todo, eran una historia. La historia de Él y Ella.

Es la historia de dos personas que no conocieron más que el odio y el dolor. Sólo conocían los frutos de la amargura. Hasta que se encontraron, y pudieron formarse. Pudieron ser un equilibrio.

Esta es la historia. La historia de Hermione Granger y Theodore Nott.


End file.
